


Alright

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuuri is a good fiancé, emeto, my old writing oh god, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is sick. Fortunately, he has a wonderful fiance to take care of him.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing more of my ancient writing from tumblr to here. Originally posted to sneezehq. This sappy, short, and is set post series, and I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri. Hope you enjoy!

When the TV screen goes dark in the middle of the show they were watching, Yuuri realizes that something is wrong. He glances over at Victor to see him pale and swallowing rapidly, one hand covering his mouth and the other holding the remote. “Hang on a minute,” he urges Victor, glancing around desperately, but only now realizes that there isn’t a trash can in the living room.

“Can you make it to the bathroom?” he asks, but Victor just shakes his head and pales even further. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and he quickly grabs a decorative bowl off the coffee table and tucks it under Victor’s chin. He’s just in time, because as soon as the bowl is under Victor’s chin, his fiancé retches miserably, bringing up a thin stream of bile. 

The smell is disgusting, and Yuuri winces as Victor gags, bringing up more vomit to splatter into the makeshift bucket. All Yuuri can do is rub Victor’s back and hold his hair out of his face as he continues to dry heave. When his stomach finally decides to calm down, Victor is white as a sheet and trembling, tears running down his pale cheeks.

“It’s alright,” Yuuri soothes, kissing Victor’s forehead and wiping the tears off his face. “Let’s get you to bed,” he suggests, and when Victor nods, he helps him to his feet. He practically has to carry the sick man back to their bedroom, Maccachin on their heels. 

Once Victor is settled in bed with a trash can within easy reach, the dog jumps up on the bed and curls up next to him. Yuuri turns to grab some water and medicine, but he’s stopped by thin fingers grabbing his wrist. “Stay with me?” Victor rasps, his blue eyes watery and pleading.

“Of course,” Yuuri says instantly, laying down on the bed with his sick fiancé and their dog. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
